


The Facts of Life

by geekmama



Series: Aftermath [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: Sibling rivalry among a younger generation of Holmes boys after Dad's return from a two-month mission for the British government.Written for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018, Day 5, Theme:Domestic Sherlolly / Parent!lock (teenagers)





	The Facts of Life

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks, once more, to Ellis_Hendricks for the beta read!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **********************************

 

“ _Jon! What are you doing?_ ” 

Jon jumped at the hissed warning and then froze, save for his head which turned to his older brother’s scowling countenance. Will was out of his bedroom and striding toward him on silent feet (Will was good at that stealth thing, even Dad said so), and when he came even with Jon he gave a jerk of his head, a demand to come away from his parents’ bedroom door and follow. 

Jon scowled and hissed right back. “I want to see Dad! He’s been away two months and I barely got to talk to him at all last night, he got in so late!” 

Will, who had swept past and headed straight for the stairs, now stopped at the first step and held a finger to his lips, then waved Jon over with exaggerated vehemence. 

Jon silently threw up his hands in disgust, but obeyed the summons. “What?” he demanded, still in a loud whisper, as he reached the insufferable git. Just because Will was three years his senior… 

Will looked slightly uncomfortable, glancing between Jon and their parents’ door. Finally he said, “Leave them alone. They… Rosie said… “ Will’s voice trailed off, and Jon saw that his brother was actually blushing. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Jon asked, now a trifle concerned. “What did she say?” 

Rosie Watson was sixteen, practically a grown-up, and Jon knew she and Will were close mates, had been all their lives, basically. She was older than Will by a little more than two years, but it hadn’t seemed to matter for a long time now, Will being what he was (a bloody old man, sometimes) and Rosie being Rosie. Mum was always saying Rosie reminded her of Mary Watson, the wife and mother who had sacrificed her life for Dad when Rosie was a baby. They all knew the story -- well, Will and Jon did. Daisy, at seven, was a bit young for it yet, but she’d hear it soon enough. 

Rosie had been there last night, along with Uncle John, when Dad had come in the door, weary but smiling, and later Jon had seen Rosie talking pretty seriously to Will in the kitchen. Jon had interrupted them, seemingly, for they’d looked up, words cut off, and then Will had said to Rosie, “Right. I’ll take care of it,” and had given her an odd laugh. She had nodded, looking pleased. 

“Your dad wants you,” Jon had said to her, rather coldly. 

“Thanks, Jon. Time to go, I guess,” Rosie said, and as she passed Jon she said, “Be good and listen to your brother, OK?” 

“I’m _always_ good,” Jon had growled. Which was patently untrue, of course, as Rosie knew very well, but had nevertheless seemed the thing to say at the time. 

“Tell you later,” Will had said to Jon as Rosie had gone out the door. “C’mon, let’s see them off.” And he’d followed Rosie back into the living room. 

But Will hadn’t said anything to Jon later. Mum had insisted on putting Jon and Daisy to bed while Will had been allowed to stay up talking to Dad a bit more. One more good reason to look daggers at his older brother now, Jon thought, and did so. 

Will gave a roll of his eyes (and didn’t he just look the spit of Dad when he did that?) and said, “There’s nothing wrong, we just need to give Mum and Dad a bit of privacy. He’s been gone two months, and you know how worried she’s been about him. They need some time to… to get to know each other again.” 

“What?!” Jon exclaimed. “Don’t be stupid! They’ve known each other forever!” 

“Not that kind of _know_. _Know_ in the biblical sense.” Will ground his teeth a bit, growing redder, and he snapped (though still in that hiss), “Do you get it? Or do I have to bloody explain the facts of life to you in detail?” 

Jon stared… and then couldn’t help being inwardly (and probably outwardly) shocked at the thought of his parents… his _parents_ … _!_   

And when Will laughed, Jon knew it wasn’t in mockery. “Yeah, I know,” Will said. “But I asked Dad about it last night -- in a sort of roundabout way, not outright. _God!_ ”  Will gave a sort of shudder before going on. “Anyway, he said he _would_ take it kindly if we could… uh… give them some time to themselves this morning. He promised they’d be up by ten or so.” 

Jon pulled himself together. He knew the facts of life perfectly well, of course. But… _Mum?_ And _Dad?_ He winced, shuddered a bit himself, and muttered, “Come on, let’s go get some cereal, then, and watch a DVD or something.” 

“Yeah,” Will agreed, sounding relieved. 

They went quickly down and were almost at the foot of the stairs when an electrifying sound came to their ears from above. 

 _“Mummy! Daddy! The door’s stuck! I want to come in!”_  

The shrill voice was followed by the pounding of little fists on a door that had probably been locked against sudden intruders. 

“ _Daisy!_ ” both brothers exclaimed, simultaneously naming the sudden intruder in question as they exchanged a brief look of horror. Then, squeaking profanities that would have mortified their mother and drawn a very stern lecture from Dad (if not worse), they raced back up the stairs.

 

~.~

 


End file.
